


La casa dall'uscio blu

by Lara_2111



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Darillium, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Feelings, Post Darillium, Sad Ending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_2111/pseuds/Lara_2111
Summary: Le leggende parlano di una casa dall'uscio blu, in un pianeta lontano, e di una risata pura che si può ancora sentire dalla terrazza del ristorante più bello dell'universo. Solo in tre conoscono la verità.





	La casa dall'uscio blu

Ci sono storie, che i genitori raccontano ai loro figli prima della buona notte, che si assomigliano tra loro anche se vengono raccontate in lingue diverse e in mondi lontani. Molte di queste storie hanno come protagonista un uomo gentile con la sua cabina blu, altre parlano della donna che amò l’uomo gentile così tanto da sposarlo e sacrificare la sua vita per lui. Poche storie perdute tra i frammenti di vite passate parlano di una piccola casa con l’uscio blu, in un pianeta lontano dove il vento cantava.

Ma nessuna storia racconta di chi abitava quella piccola casetta blu, né di che fine abbia fatto. Nei secoli quella casa diventò una leggenda e nessuno seppe più dire se fosse mai esistita.

 

 

La leggenda dice che salendo sulla terrazza del ristorante più bello dell’universo e chiudendo gli occhi, con il viso rivolto alle torri, oltre il suono del vento, si possono ancora sentire le risate di una donna e il rumore delle corse di una bambina. Si dice che sia l’eco di un momento fisso nel tempo: un sussurro di un attimo di completa felicità scolpito nel tessuto del tempo stesso. Chi sia quella donna o quella bambina non è dato saperlo.

Negli anni spiriti audaci hanno tentato di sentirlo, molti di loro sarebbero pronti a giurare di averlo udito. Tutti costoro affermano che sia un’esperienza quasi mistica, una gioia così pura da portare le lacrime agli occhi anche delle persone più crudeli al mondo.

Per quei pochi che conoscono questa leggenda una cosa è certa: quella casa blu è il simbolo della gioia pura, la speranza che spinge qualsiasi essere alla ricerca della felicità, ciò che anche nei momenti più bui rende la vita un viaggio che vale la pena di essere vissuta.

 

 

Solo in tre, in tutto l’universo e lungo tutto il corso del tempo conoscono la verità su quella casa dall’uscio blu. E’ esistita, in una notte precisa del pianeta Darillium, ed è stata il contenitore della gioia più grande mai provata da due degli esseri dell’universo che fino ad allora avevano conosciuto più dolore di tutti.

24 anni di risate e gioie.

24 anni di pace in cui crescere una bambina bellissima che fosse il mix perfetto di entrambi eppure un’anima completamente unica nel suo genere.

Ma perché nell’universo ci sia qualcuno che possa continuare ad aspirare a quel tipo di gioia deve esistere qualcuno che continui a salvarlo da se stesso. O ci sarebbe solo distruzione e guerra. Paesi distrutti dall’odio e dalla vendetta. E per questo, quella casa si è trasformata in leggenda.

Dopo una notte durata 24 anni terrestri quella casa tornò ad essere cabina e i suoi abitanti sparsi per l’universo continuano tuttora a salvare l’universo da se stesso e a permettere a qualcuno in qualche pianeta lontano di aspirare a quella gioia che per poco loro hanno provato.

 

 

Ma una volta ogni 10 anni, ad anni alterni, un membro di quella famiglia, sale le scale della terrazza del ristorante più bello dell’universo chiude gli occhi e ascolta i ricordi di una vita passata.

 

 

Perché questa è la maledizione dell’uomo gentile, della donna che lo amò così tanto da morire per lui e della loro bambina: destinati a vagare l’universo salvandolo da se stesso per poter dare a tutti la speranza di quella gioia che loro stessi non potranno mai più vivere di nuovo.

 

Questa è la storia più vera e nascosta del Dottore, di River Song e della loro bambina.


End file.
